footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2019–20 Manchester City F.C. season
Pep Guardiola | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium | final_position = | highest_position = | lowest_position = | points = | goals_for = | goals_against = | goals_difference = | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = ''Third round'' | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = ''Third round'' | cup3 = UEFA Champions League | cup_placement3 = ''Group stage'' | cup4 = FA Community Shield | cup_placement4 = ''vs. Liverpool'' | matches_played = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2018–19 | next_season = 2020–21 }} The 2019–20 season is Manchester City's 118th season of competitive football, 91st in the top division of English football and 23rd season in the Premier League since the league was first created with City as one of the original 22 founder-members. As well as the Premier League the club will also compete in the FA Cup, EFL Cup and UEFA Champions League. The season covers the period from 1 July 2019 to 30 June 2020. Squad information First-team squad |nb=CHL |n=1 |pos=GK |age= |s= |a=44 |g=0 |e=2020 |f= £15.4m |notes=Second nationality: Spain}} |nb=ENG |n=2 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=100 |g=2 |e=2024|f= £45m}} |nb=BRA |n=3 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=60 |g=4 |e=2022 |f= £26.5m}} |nb=ENG |n=5 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=109 |g=5 |e=2022 |f= £47.5m}} |nb=ENG |n=7 |pos=FW |age= |s= |a=191 |g=69 |e=2023 |f= £44m}} |nb=GER |n=8 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=114 |g=17 |e=2020 |f= £20m}} |nb=BRA |n=9 |pos=FW |age= |s= |a=100 |g=45 |e=2023 |f= £27m}} |nb=ARG |n=10 |pos=FW |age= |s= |a=338 |g=231 |e=2021 |f= £31.5m |notes=All time top goalscorer}} |nb=UKR |n=11 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=43 |g=1 |e=2024 |f= £1.7m}} |nb=ESP |n=12 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=3|g=0 |e=2023 |f= £5.35m||notes=Academy graduate}} |nb=FRA |n=14 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=64 |g=5 |e=2025 |f= £57m}} |nb=FRA |n=15 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=79 |g=0 |e=2020 |f= £42m}} |nb=ESP|n=16 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=0 |g=0 |e=2025 |f= £62.8m|notes=Academy graduateRecord signing}} |nb=BEL |n=17 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=174 |g=41 |e=2023 |f= £54.5m}} |nb=GER |n=19 |pos=FW |age= |s= |a=133 |g=39 |e=2021 |f= £37m}} |nb=POR |n=20 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=104 |g=22 |e=2025 |f= £43.5m}} |nb=ESP |n=21 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=396 |g=71 |e=2020 |f= £24m|notes=Captain}} |nb=FRA |n=22 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=23 |g=0 |e=2022 |f= £52m}} |nb=ENG |n=24 |pos=DF|age= |s= |a=8 |g=0 |e=2021 |f= Youth system |notes=Academy graduate}} |nb=BRA |n=25 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=273 |g=23 |e=2020 |f= £30m}} |nb=ALG |n=26 |pos=FW |age= |s= |a=44 |g=12 |e=2023 |f= £60m}} |nb=ARG |n=30 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=169 |g=8 |e=2022 |f= £28m}} |nb=BRA |n=31 |pos=GK |age= |s= |a=100 |g=0 |e=2025 |f= £34.9m|notes=Second nationality: Portugal}} |nb=ENG |n=32 |pos=GK |age= |s= |a=0 |g=0 |e=2021| f= Youth system |notes=Academy graduate}} |nb=NED|n=34 |pos=DF |age= |s= |a=2 |g=0 |e=2022 |f= £2.6m }} |nb=GER |n=43|pos=FW|age= |s= |a=3 |g=0 |e=2021| f= Youth system |notes=Academy graduate}} |nb=ENG |n=47 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=36 |g=7 |e=2024 |f= Youth system |notes=Academy graduate}} |nb=ESP|n=75 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=9 |g=1 |e=2020 |f= £1.7M ||notes=Academy graduate}} |nb=ESP|n=76 |pos=MF |age= |s= |a=4 |g=1 |e=2020 |f= €250k ||notes=Academy graduate}} Ordered by squad number. Appearances include league and cup appearances, including as substitute. Age stated as at end of 2019 season. Kits Transfers and loans Transfers in Transfers out Loans out Overall transfer activity Expenditure Total: £75,150,000 Income Total: £10,200,000 Net totals Total: £64,950,000 Kits Season summary Pre-season and friendlies |time = 20:30 CST |team1 = Manchester City |score = 4–1 |report = Report |team2 = West Ham United |goals1 = D. Silva Nmecha Sterling |goals2 = Noble |stadium = Nanjing Olympic Sports Centre |location = Nanjing, China |attendance = |referee = }} |time = |team1 = Wolverhampton Wanderers |score = – |report = |team2 = Manchester City |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Hongkou Football Stadium |location = Shanghai, China |attendance = |referee = }} |time = |team1 = Kitchee SC |score = – |report = |team2 = Manchester City |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Hong Kong Stadium |location = Hong Kong |attendance = |referee = }} |time = |team1 = Yokohama F. Marinos |score = – |report = |team2 = Manchester City |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Nissan Stadium |location = Yokohama, Japan |attendance = |referee = }} |time = |team1 = Manchester City Legends |score = – |report = |team2 = Premier League All-Stars |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Etihad Stadium |location = Manchester |attendance = |referee = }} Competitions FA Community Shield |time = 15:00 BST |round = Final |team1 = Liverpool |score = 1–1 |report = Report |team2 = Manchester City | goals1 = Matip | goals2 = Sterling |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London |attendance = |referee = Martin Atkinson (West Yorkshire) |result = W |penalties1=Shaqiri Wijnaldum Lallana Oxlade-Chamberlain Salah |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties2= Gündoğan B. Silva Foden Zinchenko Gabriel Jesus }} Premier League League table Fixtures On 13 June 2019, the Premier League fixtures were announced. |time = 12:30 BST |round = 1 |score = 0–5 |report = Report |team1 = West Ham United |team2 = Manchester City |stadium = London Stadium |location = Stratford |referee = Mike Dean |result = W |goals1 = |goals2 = Gabriel Jesus Sterling Agüero |attendance = 59,870 }} |time = 3:00 BST |round = 2 |score = v |report = Report |team1 = Manchester City |team2 = Tottenham Hotspur |stadium = City of Manchester Stadium |location = Manchester |referee = Michael Oliver |result = |goals1 = |goals2 = |attendance = ||note = Live on Sky Sports }} |time = 3:00 BST |round = 3 |score = |report = Report |team1 = Bournemouth |team2 = Manchester City |stadium = Vitality Stadium |location = Bournemouth |referee = |result = |goals1 = |goals2 = |attendance = }} |time = 15:00 BST |round = 4 |score = |report = Report |team1 = Manchester City |team2 = Brighton & Hove Albion |stadium = City of Manchester Stadium |location = Manchester |referee = |result = |goals1 = |goals2 = |attendance = }} Category:Manchester City F.C. Category:2019–20 Club seasons Category:2019–20 English Club seasons